helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaga Kaede
|image = KagaKaede-MMDebut-20161212.jpg |caption = Kaga Kaede, December 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |join = December 12, 2016 |days = |mcolor = TBA |generation = 13th Generation |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 17th Generation |join1 = December 2012 |left1 = December 12, 2016 |graduate1 = December 23, 2016 |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a 13th generation member of Morning Musume. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2012, and was formally introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei December 2012 recital concert on December 9, 2012. Biography Early Life Kaga Kaede was born on November 30, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan. 2012 In summer 2012, Kaga auditioned for Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but failed."「ハロプロ研修生 発表会2012〜12月の生タマゴShow!〜」のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2012-11-20 (Archived: 2012-11-22). Kaga joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2012 after successfully passing an audition to join the program."Zero Kara Wakaru Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kouza" (ゼロからわかるハロプロ研修生講座). Gekkan Entame, 2014-03 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-01-30. She was officially announced as a member on November 20, and was then formally introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ on December 9 alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno, and Makino Maria."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 In January, Kaga began her Kenshuusei activities by participating as a back dancer in the Hello! Project winter concert tour. From February 7 to February 17, Kaga participated in a stage play Nettai Danshi, alongside Yamagishi Riko.Official Gekijyo Page On March 7, a fanclub event was held for Kaga and Wada Sakurako at Pacific Heaven venue."★ファンクラブ会員限定イベント★『ハロプロ研修生 ファンクラブ発表会３月「ハロプロ研修生寮 入寮者募集!?したら…。～いっきに６人入寮!!お祝いスペシャル～」』開催決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Fanclub. 2013-01-29. Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki and Nomura Minami also participated the event as guests."『ハロプロ研修生　ファンクラブ発表会３月ハロプロ研修生寮　入寮者募集!?したら…。～いっきに６人入寮!!お祝いスペシャル』当日券予約販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Fanclub. 2013-02-18. On March 24, Kaga participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei members Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, and Murota Mizuki. Beginning on April 20, Kaga was to perform in ℃-ute's 2013 spring tour, ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~. She did not participate in the entire tour due to an injury and was replaced by Kaneko Rie. Kaga participated as a back dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Kaga participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical, along with Morning Musume OG members Yasuda Kei and Ogawa Makoto, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa and Oura Hirona. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single "Karen na Gasshoudan" was released to promote the musical. From June 5 to June 15, Kaga participated in the musical LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- along with selected Morning Musume '14 members, S/mileage, and fellow trainees Tanabe Nanami and Sasaki Rikako. She played the role of Clematis, one of the followers of Princess Marguerite (played by Sato Masaki). 2015 From October 17 to November 28, Kaga participated as a member of the Hello Pro Kenshuusei opening act in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~. 2016 In 2016, Kaga participated as a member of the Hello Pro Kenshuusei opening acts in the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~, Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~, ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~, and ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~. From November 3 to November 20, Kaga performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. On December 12, during the finale of Morning Musume '16's fall tour, she was announced as a member of the 13th generation alongside Yokoyama Reina."モーニング娘。'16 第13期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-12."2 new members for Morning Musume。13th generation!" UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-12-12."モーニング娘。13期メンバーに横山玲奈と加賀楓が加入。'17から13人体制に" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-12-12. She and Yokoyama will perform as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members for the last time on the last day of the December recitals on December 23. Personal Life Family= Kaga's father, Deb, is the vocalist for a metal band named The King of Metal Slime (ザ キング オブ メタルスライム).http://thekingofmetalslime.web.fc2.com/index.html |-|Education= When she joined Morning Musume in December 2016, she was a second year high school student. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Kaga's given name, "Kaede", means maple (楓; kaede). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kaga Kaede: *'Kaedy' (かえでぃー): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. The nickname is also spelled as Kaedi (かえでぃ). *'Lady Kaga': Used by Tsunku. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) *'Official Nickname:' Kaedy (かえでぃー) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 162cm *'Western Zodiac': Sagittarius *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2016-12-12: Morning Musume Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2016) **Morning Musume (2016-present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, reading, listening to Hello! Project songs, watching anime *'Specialties:' Trumpet, shodan in kendo *'Favorite Music Genre:' Rock and anime songs *'Favorite Foods:' Natto,BOMB. December 2013 Issue. Published 2013-11-09. cucumbers, ground Meat *'Favorite Subject:' Cooking class *'Worst Subject:' Social studies *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite Sports:' Kendo, foot race, football, martial arts *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Daikon miso soupSaid during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. *'Favorite Animal:' Guinea pig *'Charm Point:' Being an anime otaku *'Motto:' Nanigoto mo tsukiru made! (何事も尽きるまで!; Do everything until the end!) *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "One•Two•Three," "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi," "Love take it all," "Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai" *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho Works Theater *2013 Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子) *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2016 Nega Poji Poji TV Programs *2013–2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure *2016– The Girls Live Internet *2013– Hello! Project Station *2013.05.17–08.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Magazines *2015.06.06 Top Yell Trivia *She takes Kendo (martial art sword fighting). *She thinks she won't lose to any member in her vocal quality. *In the March 2014 issue of Gekkan Entame, she was ranked 2nd best at physical activity in Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Gekkan Entame. March 2014 Issue. Published 2014-01-30. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after failing the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition because she didn't want to give up on her dream. *For her, the best thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she got a solo part in their original song, whereas the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she failed the Morning Musume 12th Generation ~Mirai Shoujo~ Audition. *She sang Maji Bomber!! for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. After this performance, Tsunku told her that she needs to work on her confidence and expressions more and that he wants her to become "Lady Kaga". *She won runner-up for dancing at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, and the public vote at Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ after singing "Love take it all". *She wants to try singing "Kanashiki Heaven" by ℃-ute. *The Kenshuusei had a surprise celebration for Kaga's 14th birthday during a lesson, as shown in her "2013 winter" interview video. *Her first rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Murota Mizuki because she considered her the most well-rounded overall at everything in the Kenshuusei, among the top at singing and dancing. After Murota made her debut, her new rival became Horie Kizuki. *She spent her time thinking of how she can stand out not just in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei, but in Hello! Project as a whole. *Her dream was to join Morning Musume. She didn't think she could at her level, but she wanted to be able to pass the next audition by the time it came around. If she could get into Morning Musume, she wants to be the ace. *She also wanted to join a group like ℃-ute, where they focus on their singing and dancing. In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her future dream was to debut in Hello! Project and be someone who can sing, dance and act. *Tsunku's comments: "You've grown in both singing and dancing. Next will be your character. You can decide where you stand if you can make yourself improve more and more in your singing, dancing, and the fact that you're not super beautiful, as well as creating a character that other people get attached to. It should be a character that stands alone as "Kaede Kaga!"" See Also *Gallery:Kaga Kaede *List:Kaga Kaede Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile ;Concert Blogs *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: March 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog es:Kaga Kaede Category:2012 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Kaga Kaede Kaga Kaede Category:Sagittarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Kaga Kaede Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school Category:13th Generation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Morning Musume